Under The Sea
by Jojostorytime
Summary: friends in the sea a comedy please read! Story is better than the summary trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Under The Sea

**Ever wish you could know what happens in the ocean? Well today your going to find out. First I am going to start off with our characters. Cole the sea cucumber, Dylan the blowfish, Ronald the sea Rock, Selena the sea Star. So well Cole wants to say a few words before we start. Hi I am Cole I am a cucumber from the sea. Yeah ok thank you Cole ok now here's our story. One day in Tropolopolopolis Cole herd something coming from land. "what is that?" he says. And goes off towards the music. He get's to land and what does he see? He see's Dylan the blowfish watching a small television. But still what was he watching you wonder? He was watching Dora The Explorer and what the awful, strange sound that Cole heard was Dylan loudly singing……….?(the dora theme song beat imagine it in your head and sing along)……..Do da do do da Dylan do da do do da Dylan Dylan Dylan Dylan Dylan Dylan the explorer grab your backback jump in you can lead the waaaay hey hey do do da…STOP shouts Cole. "What are you doing?" "Well Cole I am now an explorer blowfish the best kind there is." Cole gives Dylan a strange glance as if he was saying Dylan what is wrong inside with your brain. **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……"What's that?" wonder Dylan and Cole. They go rushing at high speed to the voice of Selena the sea Star sceaming. They come to a sight of Ronald the sea Rock on top of Selena. They ask "Ronald why are you crushing Selena?" "Huh?" says Ronald. As Dylan and Cole pull Ronald off of Selena, Selena tries to explain what happened. "Well I was happily lying on the beach sand and all I see flying out of the sky at me is Ronald. That's all I remember before he landing on me." "Ronald what were you flying in the air for?" ask Dylan and Cole. "Well." says Ronald. "I was trying to be spontaneous by jumpin off that that there mountain of sand." says Ronald.**

"**Ronald you're a rock your not supposed to do anything." says Cole. Neeeeeh Neeh. "What was that?" says Dylan. "Hi." "Hello, who are you?" asks Selena. "My name is Hope the seahorse. I was supposed to come here because I was told my twin seahorse Faith lived in this area of the sea." "your really random." says Ronald. "No you just don't think as fast as me!" says Hope. "Oh Ronald dude you just got told by a girl, man that's just wrong." says Dylan. "Why war why the killing comments why can't we just handle things with rock, paper, scissors?" said Selena. "Dibs on rock." said Ronald the sea ROCK. "Hope?" "Faith?" says Hope. "Faith hey how are you I haven't seen you in like gosh, how long has been, OMG it's already been 3 hours. Good thing we met up just now that is tragic." says Hope. "Yeah I know so who are your friends?" asks Faith. "Well all of them are my friends, but that Ronald fellow is a layer short of lasagna if you know what I'm saying." said Hope. "LOL good one." said Faith.**

**author's note: If you read this story chapter thank you soo much more will be up soon. Also i would like to thank my 2 best friends Hope and Faith for encouraging me to write and put stories here on fanfiction. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2 the randomness

**While Hope and Faith went off to write stories, Ronald, Selena, Dylan and Cole went back to talking. **

"**So Dylan I heard a rumor from a little fishy that you were watching Dora The Explorer." says Selena. **

"**Don't tell him I am the fishy Selena." says Cole**

"**Well Cole I wasn't planning on it. But you just gave yourself away. Smooth move." says Selena.**

"**Cole you told!?" asks Dylan.**

"**I'm sorry but I had to tell it was just so funny." says Cole.**

"**BOYS STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Selena.**

"**Go get a juice box and talk it over." demanded Selena.**

"**Okie Dokie." agreed Dylan and Cole.**

**So Dylan and Cole go off to get juice boxes and talk.**

**Selena went off to take a nap.**

**And Ronald just sat there waiting for everyone to come back. LOL. **

**Authors note: Hey. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I had writers block. Also I would like to give a big thanks to my best friends Hope and Faith for supporting me so much and making this happen. Look for new chapters soon. Thanks. Bye.**


End file.
